This invention relates to a remote control system for remotely controlling the channel selection on a television. More particularly, it relates to a remote control system which can be retro-fitted to any television, and which requires no internal connection or wire connections between a hand-held remote control and the television.
Many televisions have incorporate therewith a remote control system for controlling the channel selection and other functions of the television set from a remote location. These remote control systems are an integral part of the television and cannot be removed for installation in another set. There are also presently available remote control systems which can be retro-fitted to a television, however, most of these are generally unsatisfactory or undesirable, for they require internal connections and/or the installation of a mechanical linkage for physically rotating the channel selector knob, generally as it would be manually manipulated, or wire connections between the hand-held control and the television.
The remote control system of the present invention, on the other hand, can be easily and quickly retro-fitted to any television, without the need of any special tools, and without the need of any internal connections, mechanical linkages or the like, and controls the VHF channel selection and the on/off functions of the television set, whether black and white or color. The remote control system, furthermore, includes a control unit which is connected to the television, and a wireless hand control or transmitter, for operating the control unit, hence, no wires are required between the transmitter and the television.
To install the remote control system the control unit is simply plugged into any electrical outlet; the antenna lead-in wires, normally connected to the television. are connected, instead, to the control unit; the television's power cord is plugged into the control unit; and then the output of the control unit is connected to the antenna terminals of the television. Accordingly, it is apparent that installation is easily and quickly accomplished.
To operate the remote control system and the television, the television first is tuned to an unused channel, such as channel 2 or channel 3, its power switch is operated to the ON position, and both are left in these positions. Thereafter, by simply pressing a button on the wireless hand control, the television is turned ON and a channel is selected, or the channel can be instantly changed. A channel selection button also is provided on the control unit to permit the control unit to be manually operated by pushing the button, to select a channel, or to turn the television OFF or ON. The remote control system also can be programmed to automatically skip unused channels.
The push button switch on the wireless hand control is momentarily operated to change channels. However, if the push button switch is continuously operated, the operation is such that the tuner will sequence through each channel until the push button switch is released. During sequencing, a time delay is provided so there will be a one-second pause on each channel.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved remote control system for remotely controlling the VHF channel selection and the on/off functions of a television.
More particularly, it is an object to provide such a remote control system which can be easily and quickly retro-fitted to any television set, whether black and white or color.
More particularly still, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved remote control system of the above type which can be retro-fitted to any television, without the need of special tools and without any internal connections.